comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-05 - "I Can Haz Pie" or "Is He Your Boyfriend?!"
Earlier this morning Jeremy woke up to find himself far outside the big city and had been wandering aimlessly since then. Eventually he spotted a directional sign, listing various cities and the mileage. Salem.. The sign reminded him of his promise and with a sigh he decided to head that way. Along the way he's snatched up some clothes he found in a United Way donation bin. Clean is a good thing! After a few more hours of hiking and hitching rides on the back of unsuspecting trucks, Jeremy has arrived in Salem. It's shaping up to be a beautiful but hot summer day, and it's now few hours after noon. Jeremy's managed to find the right street that Siobhan told him about, and he's currently lurking along, trying to find the correct house number. It's not hard to find the house number. Siobhan's Mom made sure it was marked clearly on the mailbox out front. It's a quaint little house, nothing particularly special. It has a small yard, and even a little, white, picket fence. It has been at least a week since she left home to start at the new school, and she's been feeling a little homesick. With permission, she's decided to make a trip.. and managed to gain the aid of a friend.. Piotr. With her being on crutches, it's made life more difficult. Slinking along Jeremy finally founds the home. He doesn't immediately go to the front door. He's still pondering if this is a good idea or not. He rubs at the back of his head, mostly covered by a red light jacket that has a hood. He looks around the area again, then begins to amble towards the side of the house to try to listen to what's going on inside. The home is hardly quiet this afternoon, nor is it devoid of scents. Apparently, someone inside is cooking up the afternoon meal, and it's rich with meat and flavorful spices that are stewing together over a burner on the stove. In the oven, is an apple pie, the cinnamon distinctly interwoven with the apple. Whoever is preparing the meal, is also singing, her voice ringing throughout the home, just barely on key. Jeremy is drooling. How could he not be? it smells so good! That and what young man isn't always hungry?! He moves on, circling the house slowly, and checking the other yards for signs that he might be seen. Each time he finds a window he listens and then peeks inside. The voice of the woman singing is distinctly Irish. Not to mention, that when you catch a peek of her through one of the windows, as she stirs the stew, she could easily be a more mature Siobhan. You definitely have the right house. If she's noticed you yet, she gives no indication, happily humming and preparing the meal. A voice calls out from upstairs. "Lynnea, do you need anything before I come down? You know I'm getting too old to be traversing these stairs too many times." An older woman, who appears to be in her early fifties, descends the stairs. Despite her words, she looks pretty spry for her age. Her hair is drawn back and piled in a messy bun atop her head. "I'm going to run to the store real quick to pick up a few things. Do you have anything else to add to the list?" Lynnea stops singing the minute she hears the other woman. "I think it's all good Martha. Just make sure to get the ice cream. You know how Siobhan loves vanilla ice cream with her pie." Jeremy urks as he spots the women. Yea this was a bad idea. He's going to give them both a heart attack! He knows it! He sinks back down below the window, his whiskers pressing against his muzzle. What to do what to do?! And oh how the food smells so delicious! He shakes his head. Maybe he'll write a note and stick it in the mail box! But no, he's got no pen. Grumble! Martha is soon out the door with the keys and a list in her hand, off to the grocery store and leaving Lynnea by herself with the food. Lynnea begins humming again, then full out singing, her voice having an appeal all its own. She'd never be famous with her voice, but at least she can carry a tune without hurting anyone's ears. She resumes her stirring of the stew, only to be interrupted by the buzzer letting her know the pie was finished. Jeremy stays where he is, waiting for the other woman to leave. Maybe it's an aunt or something. In a way he's a bit envious. He wishes his family wouldn't have rejected him so. He ponders a little longer. The possibilities of what his actions could bring about. What is best for the girl? He rubs at his chin and his ears fold back. Damn he wants some of that pie! She believes her mom wouldn't freak out. Should he put that too the test? And what if Sio is wrong? Gritting his teeth he makes a decision. He stands up and begins to lurk towards the front door. Lynnea grabs the potholders, easing the pie from the oven and setting on the counter. She takes a moment to breath in the scent of the pie, and decides it is good. "Siobhan's favorite." She moves back to the stew, continuing to stir as it simmers, all the flavors blending together. Jeremy pulls the torn shirt he's using as a scarf up over his muzzle and steps up to the door. There is another moment of hesitation before he knocks. Time to see if the crap hits the fan. He tenses waiting for what he expects to hear.. a scream when the door is answered. Lynnea is surprised to hear the knock at the door, but she takes it all in stride. She makes sure the stew won't burn before stepping away from it to answer the door. She's wiping her hands on a dishrag, which is in her hand when she opens the door to you. She pauses, studying you intently, and looking around behind you, before greeting. "Hello. May I help you?" She asks, her tone wary. Jeremy is quite surprised to not hear a shriek or shout, heck she even opened the door! "Ah... yea... um.. " he glances behind him briefly. His eyes are visible, he hasn't managed to find a pair of sunglasses yet. "Is Siobhan home? She ah, asked me to drop by.. if ah, I ever ever in the area.." The mention of Siobhan's name has her pausing again, and she tilts her head slightly. "Are you a friend of hers?" She props her hand, with the towel, on her hip, looking very much a stereotypical mother figure. Jeremy hasn't had good experiences with mother figures. He stares down at her and nods. "Yea, other wise I wouldn't have dropped by, now would I?" he says back. Lynnea arches a brow at the slight attitude she hears in the words. "Hmm.. what kind of friends is my daughter making at this new school of hers." She tsks softly, shaking her head. "I'll ask you to watch your tone with me." It's a mild chastisement, but evident, none-the-less. Still, she steps back, opening the door wider. "Siobhan isn't here yet, but I expect her. I'm making her favorite. Would you care to join me?" Jeremy tilts his head. School? ".. ain't from her school... saw she was havin' some trouble.. so I helped her out.. " he says, deciding not to lie. At least for the moment. He breathes in deeply. Fooood! He'll play the good kitty a little longer. ".. ssSorry.. it's been a rough day.. didn't sleep so well.." he replies, trying to give a reasonable sounding excuse for his gruffness. He steps into the house unless he's blocked. Lynnea smiles at the apology, closing the door behind you after you enter. "Just remember, in this house you use good manners." She chuckles softly, her words not stern at all. "Come on in to the table. The stew is almost ready." She lays a hand lightly against your back, briefly, then moves past you into the kitchen. "Make sure you wash your hands first. The bathroom is just over there." She points toward a door near the stairs. Jeremy is finding this pretty surreal. No screaming. She doesn't even appear to be afraid of the covered up young man. "..ah... right... " he says, blinking with uncertainty. He hesitantly moves towards the bath room to wash up as directed. He must be dreaming. There's no way this could be happening, right?! Lynnea has always been open to the unusual, which is probably what made it easier for her to accept her own daughter's gift. It was more of a relief to know she was an empath, rather than going crazy. Then, when the Professor came, it introduced a little more of the 'unusual' to her, so simply saying you're a friend of Siobhan's, makes her more willing to accept anything unusual about you. While you're in washing your hands, Lynnea sets the table, dishing out a hearty portion of the stew onto a plate for you. When you return.. "What would you like to drink? I have milk, water and juice." Jeremy is trying to get his hands dry for quite a while. Fur just doesn't dry as fast as normal hands. He saunters back towards the eating area slowly, taking in the home, the things in it, curious after all. ".. Milk..is fine.. ah.. please.." see there are some manners in the boy! "... so.. Siobhan has found a new school to go to?" he asks, even more curious about that then the home itself. Lynnea motions to the chair, staring briefly at the fur on your hands. Her own manners keep her from staring long; however, and she moves toward the fridge to get the milk. "I was relieved when Professor Xavier came and told us what was going on with Siobhan. He said he'd be able to help her gain control of her gift." She sets the glass down by your plate, then takes a seat herself. "Don't you go to school?" Jeremy sits down but keeps his hood and scarf on. Just cause she hasn't started yelling doesn't mean she won't at some point. "Nope.. they don't exactly like people like me.. cause disruptions.. people tend to complain.. I was.. doin' my work at home.." he says as he slides into one of the chairs. Lynnea raises a brow, tsking softly and shaking her head. "You need to remove your scarf and hood at the dinner table." She doesn't sound like she'll take no for an answer. She pauses, a bit of a smile on her lips. "People like you?" Jeremy tilts his head again, in that animalistic manner. "I don't wanna frighten you." he says bluntly. At least she's been warned. He moves away the make shift scarf so that the lady can see his face. Whiskers, stripes, teeth and all. Lynnea takes a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for whatever it is you're worried about showing her. Still, she /did/ insist. As you reveal yourself, it's all Lynnea can do to keep from giggling. "I don't know what you were so worried about. You're cute." Cute? Jeremy arches a brow as he pulls his hood back. Cute?! "..... um.. er.. mrah.. thanks?" he says softly. Totally not expecting that! ".. ah.. don't... ah get that.. response.. often.. " not from baseline humans anyway. "... ya sure ya ain't.. aum.. a mutie like yer daughter?" Lynnea tilts her head slightly, arching a brow. "A mutie?" She tsks softly, shaking her head. "Siobhan's not a 'mutie', she's a special girl, with a special gift." Apparently, she doesn't approve of the shortened word. "Please, sit down and eat." Jeremy is rather ravenous so the idea to wait for Sio to arrive to eat doesn't even pop into his fuzzy head. "Mmm.. yea, okay... " so he grabs for a fork. Yay foood! "How's she handlin' a school any how? She's doing ah.. better then?" As if on cue, the door swings open and in hobbles Siobhan on her crutches. The smell draws her inwards, but the crutches limit her speed. "Mom.. I'm home.." She pauses, a smile spreading across her face when she sees Jeremy.. but it's just at the moment she gets within those 10 ft of him, and she doubles over, grabbing her middle, letting the crutches fall to the floor. She can't stay upright for long, and she tries to fall so she won't hurt her sprained foot. "Oh.." Luckily for Siobhan, Piotr is right behind her. He was happy to escort her home, helping her to get around on her crutches. But as the girl falls, Piotr moves forward quickly and catches her. There's a brief flash of concern from him when she falls, but he manages to get it under control. "Are you alright?" Jeremy stands up, knocking the chair back as the girl enters and falls. "$#@! " he swears, moving towards but then coming to a quick halt as he sees the taller teen helping her. His ears perk at the accent. "Um.. sorry Siobhan... " he mutters and begins to back away so hopefully he can stop affecting her. Lynnea jumps to her feet, rushing to Siobhan's side, sparing a brief glance for the boy who catches her. She offers him a smile, but it's more difficult for her to mask her own concern. "Bunny, what's the matter?" Siobhan looks as if she will die from embarrassment, let alone the pangs of hunger that gnaw at her stomach. She gasps a bit as she struggles to separate the hunger from herself, while being flooded with the concern of her mother. "I'm.. I'll.. hungry." It's all she can say for the moment. Lynnea swivels her head to glare slightly at Jeremy. "No cursing under this roof." She turns her attention back to Siobhan, dabbing her forehead. "I have your favorite stew.." She steps away, then realizing the crutches. "What happened Bunny?" If only her mother would quit calling her that. With Siobhan doubled over and feeling weak, there's really only one thing that comes to Piotr's mind. Being a rather practical kind of guy, he just picks up Siobhan, with relative ease, and carries her over to the couch to lay her down. He looks cautiously at Jeremy, but doesn't say or do anything since it seems Siobhan knows the felinoid boy. Instead, Piotr walks to the other side of the couch, making rrom for Siobhan's mother, and takes up a watchful guard. Jeremy's ears and whiskers flatten. His teeth grit. "Sorry." he mutters out about the swearing. Parents get upset about the strangest things! He continues to back up, he'd totally forgotten how badly his hunger had effected her last time. If only Siobhan could quit blushing. First her mother using her nickname in front of Piotr and Jeremy, now to have to admit to what caused her injury in the first place.. it's almost unbearable for a teen girl to deal with. Lynnea is quick to grab her own plate of stew, bringing it over to the couch where Piotr lay Siobhan. "Here baby." She holds the plate out with the fork for her daughter to eat. "Mom.." She complains, hoping to avoid the explanation. "I'll be okay.. just stop treating me like a baby." She glances over at Jeremy, managing a smile. "Eat.. please." She practically begs, knowing that /her/ eating won't help her at all. Piotr looks down at Siobhan. "You should do what your mother says. And your friend should eat too, if his his hunger is affecting you this much." Piotr may not be the most cleaver of people, but with Siobhan's sudden hunger pang and her asking Jeremy to eat, he does manage to put two and two together. Jeremy urks and ums. "right ah okay.." he says and grabs for the bowl to slurp it down as quickly as possible, sans spoons or fork or anything! It doesn't take long to bolt down the food, of course that isn't going to make the hunger immediately vanish. Siobhan wrinkles her nose at Piotr, but takes the plate, and tries to get herself to eat slowly, knowing the hunger she's feeling isn't her own. "I'm glad to see you decided to come by." She smiles, looking over at Jeremy. "I told you Mom wouldn't mind you." Lynnea, in true, motherly fashion, chides Jeremy for scarfing down the food. "More slowly, or you'll make yourself sick." She tsks softly, shaking her head. "I don't think we've met yet. Are you Siobhan's boyfriend?" How is it that mothers just somehow know what ways to embarrass you so completely.. and then do it? Even more embarrassed by the question than Siobhan, Piotr blushes a deep crimson and coughs nervously. "No, no," he hastily says to try and diffuse any misunderstanding. "I am only a friend. Siobhan asked me to help her go to her home, and I was happy to do so." A long pause while the scarlet tones in Piotr's face start to diminish and he remembers his manners. "I am Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin. I go to school with your daughter." The big Russian holds out his hand in greeting. Jeremy licks the edge of the bowl clean, and then a few fingers as he sets it aside. "I ain't gunna get sick from eatin' too fast..." he murmurs. Then burps loudly. "My bad.." he says, smiling weakly and staying as far back as he can without moving off into yelling to be heard distance. Meanwhile he's sizing Piotr up, as if trying to discover if he's lying about his relationship with the girl. If Piotr's cheeks are red, they're probably no match for Siobhan's, being dark enough to match her coppery-red tresses. If only she had the ability to disappear, it would be so much more useful than her empathy right now. "I just want to die." She moans her embarrassment, tilting her head forward so her hair provides some sort of curtain to shield the color of her cheeks from view. Lynnea arches a brow as she studies Piotr, but then nods. "I thank you for helping her then. Bunny.. Siobhan.. what happened with the crutches?" She gets up and heads over to pick up the crutches, bringing them over to lean against the arm of the couch. Siobhan was hoping this question wouldn't come up, but knowing her mother.. it was inevitable. "I fell off a horse." She answers simply, hoping no more questions about it will arise. Piotr seems to withdraw inside himself a bit under the evaluating gaze of Siobhan's mother. He just coughs nervously again and takes a few steps back to let mother and daughter talk about the horse-riding adventure. Jeremy tries not to think about how darn tasty horses are. But he fails. His ears perk up and swivel towards Lynnea as she calls Siobhan Bunny again. His muzzle pulls into what looks like a Cheshire grin. The whiskers fanning broadly. Siobhan heaves a sigh and continues eating, even though she feels the weight of her mother's gaze, and the continued swirl of emotions around her. "Please.. everyone.. just.. stop feeling, or something." She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and trying to focus on the stew. "Sorry hon." Lynnea takes a step back, her hands twisting in front of her with worry. She decides to head back to the kitchen area. "I don't know if I caught your name.." She addresses Jeremy. "Would you like another serving? Piotr.. would you like some stew?" She falls back into her hostess roll. It's easier to do when she's worried about her daughter. Piotr nods in response to the question, grateful for the sudden change away from embarrassing subject. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." As per Siobhan's request, he starts trying to empty his mind so that his emotions don't get picked up by her. Jeremy's ears fold back and he grunts. "I'll leave... it seems like yer doin' fine.. which was what I was wantin' to see.. Sorry.. Jeremy's ears fold back and he grunts. He doesn't think he can stop feeling hungry, surprised and the myriad of other things he's feeling. That doesn't even begin to touch upon the sleeping tiger in the back of his mind. "I'll leave... it seems like yer doin' fine.. which was what I was wantin' to see.. Sorry..I've caused problems.." and he starts to turn to find that door. When her mother moves further away from Siobhan, the intensity of her worry isn't as strong. She is able to breath a little easier, but as soon as Jeremy talks about leaving, she's quick to shake her head. "Jeremy.. no.. please don't." The earnestness is clear in her voice. "I don't want you to go." She smiles. "Besides, now that you've eaten.. it should be easier." She looks over at Piotr. "I don't want him to leave.." Lynnea is quick to jump on her daughter's request. "You're more than welcome to stay, Jeremy. As a matter of fact, you're welcome any time." Her smile is warm and welcoming. "After all, with Siobhan at the school, I have no one to look after, except Martha, and she doesn't really need any looking after." Speaking of which.. shouldn't she be back soon.. with ice cream? Piotr nods in agreement with the two women. "No one is asking you to leave. If you are worried because you look different, there is no need. I am like Siobhan, so there is no need for concern." Jeremy isn't so worried about the fuzz at the moment. It's everything else in his head.. and the lack of content in his stomach. "... I don' need no lookin' after.. but..um.. thanks.. " he murmurs, his expression a bit confused. "I don't wanna make ya sick.." he says.. "I didn't ..I forgot.." he says. So the Russian is a mutant? or also an empath? "I'm always feelin' hungry.. so I'm kinda used to it.." Siobhan is quick to shake her head, trying to get up after setting her plate aside. If no one stops her, she'll try to stand and hobble over to him. "Please.. don't go. Please?" Lynnea sees how important this friend is to her daughter, and begins to wonder if this furry one is her daughter's love interest. She looks back and forth between the two. "Are /you/ her boyfriend?" She asks without thought of her daughter's embarrassment. Piotr leans over to hold Siobhan down on the couch. When Lynnea asks Jeremy about the relationship status, he can't help but smile and chuckle in relief as the spotlight seems to eb off him now. Jeremy urks! and his ears flit foward, and his whiskers fan as he grimaces. "No! gah.. I mean, ..." he covers his face with his over large hand for a moment. "Fine look, I'll stay... okay.." he says as he finds a chair to flop into that hopefully isn't too close to cause issue. Soooo embarrassed! Siobhan's cheeks darken to a deep crimson. "Mom!" It's as if her mother /wants/ to have her matched up. She's only fifteen, after all. Although, most girl's her age.. unless they're outcasts.. have a boyfriend by now. It's probably worry and wanting her daughter to have some semblance of a normal life. Now she'd /really/ like to be able to disappear. Lynnea looks back and forth between Siobhan and the two boys. "Well.. the way you're acting.. what do you expect me to think?" She shakes her head. "Why don't you boys come over to the table. Piotr, I can get you a plate of stew, and Jeremy, I can get you seconds. We'll wait for Martha to bring ice cream before cutting the pie." Piotr chuckles and walks into the kitchen. Lynnea seems so much like his own mother. "Thank you ma'am. And I am just good friends with Siobhan. She is a good girl and a good friend to me. It makes being away from home easier to take." Jeremy falls silent for a few moments, glancing at Piotr when he talks about his mother. There's a bit of envy there. Okay a lot of envy. Good at controlling his emotions and thoughts, the feral tiger is not. ".... I dunno.." he comments back to Lynnea's question. He slowly stands up and moves back towards the table. Yep, Siobhan would just love to disappear.. rather than die from embarrassment. Instead, she focuses on eating her batch of stew quietly, hoping the topic will diverge from her. Lynnea smiles, giving Piotr a pat. "You're far away from home then?" She asks, getting another plate and setting it for Piotr. "Would you like water, milk or juice?" She asks as she fetches a glass. Once she pours Piotr's drink and sets it in front of him, she refills Jeremy's plate. "Now.. eat this more slowly." Yes, she's every bit the mother figure, willing to take in Siobhan's friends and treating them as her own.. as long as they don't mind. Piotr smiles at Lynnea. "Milk, please. And yes. I have been in America for only a month. My family lives in Siberia. I am very fortunate to be going to school here." When the drink is served, he starts eating, nodding in appreciation of the home cooking. He takes a look at Jeremy and gives him a comforting smile. "So...are you a mutant as well?" Jeremy arches a brow at a question and can help but say. "Naw, I'm an alien, from the planet Vulcan. Live long a prosper man.." and he holds up the V hand gesture, his voice totally dead pan. All this talk should probably make Lynnea feel a little odd, but she manages to take it all in stride. She offers both boys a smile as she glances over at Siobhan to make sure she's all right. She gives a little shake of her head at Jeremy's explanation, stepping over to give him a pat on the shoulder. "Now now boys.." Piotr shrugs and chuckles. "It is all right. He is just making a joke. And I did not mean to give offense, so I am sorry if I did, Jeremy." He continues eating the stew on the plate in front of him. "I was only asking because there are places that are willing to help mutants. There is no need to go hungry." Jeremy half smirks. "... Well it's kinda obvious.. how many people look like this an' ain't mut--..mutant.." he murmurs managing not to say mutie again in front of the mom. He slurps down some of the milk and glances at Sio and then back to Piotr. "Unless those places are willin' to give me a cow a day, I'm probably gunna stay hungry.. It's part o' my gift.. " he snerks. Siobhan finishes what's left of her plate, listening to the others. She frowns slightly at Jeremy's words. "I don't want you to go hungry." She glances up at her Mom. "He can come and eat here, right Mom?" She asks, not even considering it won't be enough. Lynnea's concern is visible on her features, and she prepares to refill Jeremy's plate again. "You're most certainly welcome here anytime." Piotr nods at Jeremy sympathetically. "I suppose it can be hard. Still, there are places and people that can help." He looks over at Siobhan, a questioning expression on his face. Jeremy looks skeptical. ".. I don' think ya'll realize just how much that costs... " he says. "...but thanks fer the offer... I've heard o' a few places... people.. who offer the same." he grins at those assembled. Lynnea takes a seat, reaching for her own plate to finally eat. "Even so, you're welcome here anytime." She offers, glancing over at her daughter. "It will make Siobhan happy, and.. it will make me happy to have someone else to cook for." She turns her attention to Piotr. "You, too, are welcome anytime." Siobhan pushes herself up to a sitting position. "You know, Jeremy, being at the school is helping me. I'm sure Professor Xavier can help you too, if you give him a chance." Piotr nods to Lynnea, smiling at the woman. "Thank you very much." He scrapes his plate clean and sets it off to the side. When Siobhan broaches the subject of the school, Piotr nods with her in agreement. "Yes. The school is a wonderful place. You can learn about your powers and live with other mutants your age. It is certainly better than some alternatives, yes?" Jeremy mmms. A school? For mutants? He looks uncertain and his tail flicks, curling around the edge of the chair. "I dunno what he can do really.. I got plenty o' control... and what's a lousy piece of paper gunna do me any good? No one's gunna hire me.. " he smirks. "I'm a public relations nightmare.." and yes it's a total lie that he's got plenty of control. Siobhan swings her legs over the side, trying to push herself to her feet and grab for her crutches. "It means you don't have to hide." She smiles. "You should see Mr. Wagner. He'd probably be stared at too, but he doesn't have to hide what he is at the school." She hobbles over to the table, trying to take a seat. "You might find you like it." Piotr stands up and pulls out a seat to help Siobhan into it. He doesn't add anything to her sales pitch; she knows Jeremy much better than he does, after all. Jeremy scritches at his cheek ruff. The idea is tempting. He did like going to school.. once upon a time. And it certainly isn't the idea of learning that offends. He just isn't sure there is a point besides self gratification and getting lots of free food. "I wouldn't have to hide at the school.. I'd still have to hide when I left it I bet.." he says and stays at the table but turns the chair around so he can more easily chat with the others. And yet, Siobhan doesn't really know Jeremy all that well. She smiles up at Piotr as she carefully lowers herself into the chair. (*glosses over Martha's return with ice cream and Lynnea's scuttling her off upstairs to avoid posing 2 npc's plus myself. Lynnea asks Piotr to serve the ice cream and pie in her absence.) She watches her mother disappear, wanting to keep Martha from observing the gathering at the table too closely. After all, she's not as easy to understand the unusual as Lynnea is. Siobhan sighs, leaning her elbows on the table, propping her chin up in the palms of her hands. "Maybe Mr. Wagner could help you figure that out. I mean, he would understand better than either of us." She wants her friends to be cared for, and she thinks if the school is good for her, then it should be good for Jeremy too. Piotr starts to carefully cut the pie and scoop it onto serving plates. "Still, is it not better that you have one place where you do not have to hide?" He starts scooping the ice cream, placing the frozen gems next to each pie slice. Jeremy mmrrrs as he listens to Siobhan's and Piotr's suggestions. ".. Who says.. I haven't found.. some place.. to not hide.. some times.." he says. He isn't so sure he should talk about the safe house. Not here anyway. Perhaps later. HIs whiskers droop slightly. "So... how much is this school of yers? cost a lot to go?" Siobhan smiles up at Piotr. "Thank you.." She reaches for a fork to begin eating her favorite desert. She rolls her shoulders, frowning slightly at Jeremy as she tries to understand what it is he's feeling. "I don't think Mom is paying much.. if anything. We can't afford much." Piotr nods with Siobhan's assessment as he continues serving. "Yes. My family are wheat farmers in Siberia. The professor gave me a full scholarship. I think he bases the fee on how much can be paid, if anything." Jeremy definitely looks doubtful now. "... wow..." he murmurs. "... an' what's he askin' for in return? no body gives stuff away for free... " he says in disbelief. However his eyes are on the pie. Mmm pieee! Siobhan smiles, motioning to the plateful of pie and ice cream. "Well, the only thing he's asked of me so far is that I work on trying to control my power. He's offered help, and other resources. He's been very nice, and so is everyone else. I really like it there.. I have a room.. they provide food.. and I've had riding lessons.." She blushes a deep crimson, remembering how she fell off. Piotr sits down and start to eat his own serving of pie and ice cream. "All that the Professor asks is that we use our powers responsibly and constructively." Jeremy smirks, his whiskers fanning as he gets his own plate of pie. It's gone in about three bites. Icecream and all. Not even any brain freeze. ".. ahh... what would he consider.. responsibly an' constructively.. " he asks. Cause that really is a large point of view kind of thing. Siobhan reaches across the table for Jeremy's hand. "Please.. you should just give it a try." She smiles. "Besides, it would be nice to be able to see you every day." Piotr sits back in his chair, slowly eating his dessert. He knows that if Siobhan smiled like that at him, he'd probably do what she asked. With a blush, he remembers her empathic abilities and shuts those feelings down quick. Jeremy is not about to inflict everything that's going on in his brain on Sio.. What sort of friend would he be if he did that.. He pulls his hand back, just barely getting out of the way in time. "..I don't wanna give ya fleas.." he says. It's a lie, he did manage to get rid of the recent infestation. "I'd like hangin' out too.. but it's more complicated than that.. I mean, what's the point? I ain't human lookin' like you two are.. I can't go to college, I can't get a job.. " he pouts. Siobhan's lower lip protrudes slightly in a cute pout, disappointment registering in her eyes. "If you'd just meet Mr. Wagner.." She heaves a sigh, drawing her hand back and picking at the rest of her pie. Piotr speaks up after swallowing a bit. "You are thinkin only of how things are today. Things may be different in a few years. Perhaps it could be possible for you to get a job or go to college." Jeremy must.. resist..the pout! must resist. "..Okay okay.. I'll met this.. Wagner guy... " he says. ".. I doubt it... if anything it's just gunna get worse.. haven't you seen the papers? That riot they had ? Friends of humanity or some $#^-..." Siobhan's whole expression brightens when Jeremy concedes. If her ankle didn't still hurt, she would jump up and hug him. "Oh.. good.. I just know you'll like him." Optimistic, isn't she? Piotr goes back to eating his pie, Siobhan having made all the points for Jeremy to check out the school. Isn't she lucky that she's got a hurt ankle then! "..... um.. Yea.. so... aren't you ah.. concerned that some one is going to notice a buncha freaks all collected together some where.. I mean, just how many are at the school?" the feral asks, feeling a bit paranoid again. Siobhan's smile doesn't fade, even one little watt. "I haven't counted, and I don't think I've met everyone.. but.. " She pauses for thought. "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.." She strains, trying to remember everyone. "At least, those are the ones I've met." "As I understand it," Piotr responds. "The school is private, so there is no reason for outsiders to know who is going there or even if they are mutants." Jeremy considers their answers and nods, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mmmm." then there is more thought. "I suppose.. " he can't think of a reason to argue that. "I hope yer right.. " he ends up concluding. He just doesn't feel that optimistic right now. He's lived on the streets too long. Heard too many unkind words, and seen what many people think about mutants. Siobhan beams. "I am." She sounds a little proud of herself, though her expression falters as she feels the emotions rolling off of Jeremy. She furrows her brows, studying him a little more closely as she tries to figure them out. Piotr looks thoughtful for a bit, then offers up a suggestion. "Perhaps, if it is alright with your mother, we can bring Mr. Wagner here for you to meet him, Jeremy? Somewhere you would feel comfortable?" Jeremy is an unending yarn ball of conflicting emotions. His ears swivel back for a few slow seconds. "... Sure, depending on the when... " he says, he might be able to find enough game in the woods near by. He's lost all his cash so buying anything is out of the question. Unless of course he steals some again. "I'm sure Mom won't mind.. but we might want to make sure Martha is gone." Siobhan smiles as she looks toward the stairs. "I think that's why Mom ushered her upstairs so quickly. I think she's afraid Martha will have a heart attack with too big a surprise." Piotr looks curiously at Siobhan. "The woman that brought the ice cream? Who is she?" Jeremy urs.. "... oh is that why they went up stairs huh?" he murmurs, whiskers drooping some more. "I don't wanna do that.. I mean, make her freak out.." Siobhan is quick to shake her head in regards to Jeremy's concerns. "It's okay." She addresses Piotr. "Martha has been like a nanny to me ever since I was born. I think of her more like family.. like my grandmother." She looks back to Jeremy. "She goes out and spends time with her friends, so it won't be a problem." She lifts her hand to wag her finger, trying to mimic her mother's tone. "Don't be making excuses now." Piotr smiles at Siobhan's tone. "I will talk with Mr. Wagner when I see him next. I am sure he will be eager to meet you, Jeremy." Jeremy mmms.. "well.. ah..you could.. um.. email me.. when you all got somethin' set up... " he suggests. He can always find a library to check his email at the very least. He begins to eye the pie, assuming anything is left. There's at least enough left for each of you to have another slice. "That would be great.. Jeremy.. you'll be coming by for lunch again tomorrow, right? I know Mom will be disappointed if you don't." Piotr abstains from more pie, being a rather polite guest. "You see, Jeremy? Siobhan has volunteered to keep you fed. An easy solution to one of your problems." He chuckles and grins at the cat-boy. Jeremy is going to end up cleaning the poor woman out of all her food! There is a briefly uncertain expression on his face. "Ahh... well.. I'll..think about it... " if they don't have much money he sure as heck doesn't want to eat through their monthly food allotment in two nights. He does however, snag another over large slice of pie. Cause, he doesn't want Sio to feel his hunger.. yea that's the reason! Nom nom nom nom! Siobhan tries to reach for Jeremy's hand again, unsuccessfully, since he gets up for another piece of pie. Well, she can't complain about that anyway. Still, she fixes him with that look that borders on pleading. "Please.. you don't want to break my Mom's heart, do you?" Piotr chuckles, but says nothing. He's going to stay on the sidelines while Siobhan does the pleading bit. Jeremy is distracted by Pie!! It's pie darn you! and well Sio is going to pay the piper this time. There is no tugging back, no mention of fleas.. just an ..Oh Crap expression that pops onto his face. He tries to feel nothing. Not fleas. Not the hunger. Not the strange taste he's still trying to get out of his mouth. The list of issues, it goes on and on. He is a rather troubled young man. Oh and the animal side wakes slightly due to Jeremy's unease. Danger? Siobhan is flooded with emotion, a whole bunch, all at once.. and she's nowhere near capable of handling them all. She growls as her attention is suddenly fixed on the pie.. and for the moment, she ignores any pain in her ankle as she lunges from her chair at what's left in the pie pan. It's sort of a possessive sound, and the look on her face shifts quickly from guilt and uncertainty to a more predatory hunger. Piotr yells in surprise as Siobhan leaps for the pie pan. He falls backwards in the chair, his head smacking the tiled floor rather hard. Jeremy swears. He seems to do that an awful lot as he leaps back, knocking over the chair in effort to avoid the leaping empath. The pie is lost. Goodbye bye. "Dammit gal... " he grumbles, baring teeth and letting his tail swing and swish wildly. It's all he can do to not meet the possessiveness with an equal show of aggression! Siobhan grabs the pie plate, but then the pain of her ankle hits and she crumbles to the floor, knocking the plate off the counter. "No!" She growls, still feeling the intensity and scrambling for the pie. With the rush of different emotions, she's having trouble sorting them out and finding her balance. Piotr gets up slowly, rubbing the bump on the back of his head and muttering rapidly in Russian. When he sees Siobhan freaking out, he activates his power, turning his body into living steel. "That's enough," he calmly says as he grabs for Siobhan and tried to restain her while she calms down. Jeremy growls as he backs away when Piotr stands and shifts into shiny metal guy! Jeremy's tail whips about and his eyes narrow. "Don' hurrrt herrr! " he snaps. Yep it's going down hill rapidly. That is Teenagers for you! Siobhan doesn't have the strength to resist Piotr, even when he's not armored up.. and the pain of her ankle is quickly beginning to vie for dominance with the other emotions. She turns on Piotr, feeding off Jeremy's concern for her. "Don't hurt me!" Half panic, half fury being thrown at Piotr. It's about this time that Lynnea comes down the stairs, her eyes widening. "/What/ is going on?" She knows her daughter well enough to recognize that Siobhan isn't reacting of her own emotions. Her daughter, when not influenced by other's emotions, is not an aggressive, or violent person. Lynnea's voice is sharp and commanding, for one so petite. "That's enough!" She points to Jeremy, then to the couch. "You, sit, now." Her tone is firm, but not loud. "You.." She points to Piotr, about to stammer at the sight of him.. but she's Irish, and not willing to back down from anyone. ".. there." She points to the far corner. She doesn't know who is most responsible, so it's best to just get them all separated. Piotr replies to Siobhan calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself..." When Lynnea comes down and barks orders, Piotr looks down at the floor, an abashed expression on his face. He sets Siobhan down in one of the empty chairs before walking to where he is directed and transforming back to human. "I am very sorry, ma'am." That's all he has to meekly say before standing in the corner like the world's biggest scolded toddler. . There is a song about that, about keeping them all separated! And it's probably a good plan. Trying hard not to get caught up in the ever spirally chaos, Jeremy is swiftly loosing his patience. Yelling mothers just aren't something he's used to. "I ain't some damn dog to sit when ya command it!" he roars back, the tone barely human. Clearly Piotr is the smarter of the two. Siobhan's growl rivals Jeremy's, and it helps Lynnea quickly determine the source. Lynnea fixes her gaze firmly on Jeremy. "If you have any care for Siobhan at all, you'll go sit on the couch." Her gaze flits back and forth between the two. Siobhan feels her mother's fear for her, mingled with Jeremy's belligerent aggression. She growls at him again, trying to launch herself at him.. getting the feelings mixed up inside. Lynnea cries out, prepared to throw herself in between her daughter and Jeremy, not wanting either to be hurt, and not sure exactly /what/ her daughter is capable of. And then, Siobhan and Jeremy find a steel wall in the shape of Piotr blocking them. Accepting orders from Siobhan's mother in her house is one thing, allowing Siobhan and Jeremy to hurt each other is quite another. He keeps one steel arm in front of Lynnea to try and shield her if things start to get rough. Jeremy feels? too many things.. The Tiger is starting to win and that? That is something he can't allow. Not again and not here. He hisses and turns, moving to rush towards the door. He's got to get out before the claws really do come out! "Gettoutta my way.." Even as he runs he can feel the other part of him trying to gain control, wanting to stay. Running away isn't what it wants to do. It wants to fight.. to win! and of course.. eat the pie. Siobhan struggles against the steel wall, against the emotions trying to overwhelm her senses. For a short time, the ferocious animal reigns, until Jeremy makes the dash for the door. There's nothing between him and his exit, allowing him his escape. As he gets further away, Siobhan begins to relax, tears rising to her eyes. Lynnea falls back when Piotr positions himself in the middle of the mess, actually grateful for his intervention this time. Especially now that it's sorted out where Siobhan's aggression was being drawn from. She falls back to the floor, feeling exhausted, breathing heavily. Siobhan falls against Piotr, crying softly as the pain.. and Jeremy's running away finally reaches the surface. Piotr doesn't stop Jeremy from leaving, although he is sad that things didn't turn out as well as they should have. When Siobhan collapses against him, he shifts back to human. There's a stunned moment as Piotr looks at the crying girl, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he just wraps his arms around Siobhan to comfort her in a hug. Jeremy at least opens the door instead of bursting through it. It does however slam loudly as he makes his exodus. Once outside he pulls up his hood and beats feet, as fast as he can and remain upright. "Bad idea Jeremy.. really bad idea.. " he grumbles at himself as he crosses the street. Siobhan collapses against Piotr, the tears flowing freely now. "Oooh.. it hurts.. Oh.. he's gone.." She keeps her left foot raised, not putting any more pressure on it than it's already sustained from her little outburst. Lynnea sees her daughter crying and gets back to her feet, stepping over to the two. "Bunny.." She wants to help.. but everything that happened is a little out of her league. She's not even sure /how/ to help. "We should probably get her to the doctor. I have her doctor's name and number..." She moves over to a desk, opening a draw to flip through the pages in her address book. What she's not considering is, it's probably better to get her back to the school. Piotr keeps hugging Siobhan. "It's okay," he tells her calmly. "It was just an accident, no one's fault. Not yours and not Jeremy's..." He looks over at Lynnea as she flips through the address book. "I can take her back to the school. The nurse there can take care of her sprain. And she would not have to go to the hospital where she might have many bad emotions around her." Siobhan continues to sniffle, unable to keep the tears back. "It's.. probably best Mom." Lynnea knows, logically, that it's true, but not being able to take care of her own daughter.. it's hard. She straightens, coming back over to hug her daughter, then looks up at Piotr. "Take care of her.. please?" Piotr nods to Lynnae. "I will keep her safe." He picks up her crutches and carries them under one arm, then leans over to carry Siobhan piggy-back style. "Ready?" he asks the girl. Siobhan continues to sniffle, her cheeks flushing a little at having to be carried again.. piggy back style no doubt. It's a bear being 'helpless'. She awkwardly hops, wrapping her arms around Piotr's shoulders. "It's all right Piotr.. really.." But she doesn't resist, being too tired and worn out to argue. Her mother gives her another kiss on her cheek, patting Siobhan's arm before going to clean up the mess. Piotr hoists Siobhan up once she's said her goodbyes to her mother. Before leaving, he turns around and bows politely to Linnea. "Thank you very much for the stew and the pie. They were both delicious. I'll make sure Siobhan calls you after she's seen the nurse." And after another bow, he heads out, Siobhan hanging off his back and shoulders. FTB